Last Eleven Out
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: I got the idea for this story from a book called Goodnight Saigon. It recounts the last months of American presence in the Vietnam War, concluding with a dramatic ending of 11 GIs stranded at the top of the American embassy. Read to find out what happens to Harry and his friends in a parallel situation!
1. Chapter 1: Escape through the Embassy

**Escape through the Embassy: South Myanmar**

The UK Magical Embassy in South Myanmar was in panic mode. The date: April 30th, 2008. The Aurors tasked with protecting the country from the wave of Death Eaters from North Myanmar knew the end was near. The wave that had begun many months before would finally end as old remnants of Voldemort's forces took over the country and made it a pureblood, Dark Arts regime.

The last several weeks had been a flurry of activity, as Aurors of Britain's Ministry of Magic had begun evacuating all personnel. Among them were Auror Department Head Harry Potter and his deputy, Ron Weasley. Helicopters were landing to pick up evacuees in a continuous cycle; just as one chopper left, another took its place.

Outside the embassy was even worse, at least for the last several days: terrified South Myanmese had been frantically trying to get aboard the departing choppers. Sad fools. The Minister of Magic himself had already ordered that no more Myanmese refugees could be allowed onboard.

Now, in the early hours of the morning, there were only just under a hundred British souls left in the embassy: 83 SeaSquid troops and 11 Aurors.

"Close 'em up, Wolffy," Harry called to Auror Nigel Wolpert. Nigel made to close the doors to the embassy. The four Aurors keeping the South Myanmese back saw the movement.

"That's the signal!" Cormac McLaggen called. "Inside! Go, go, go!" Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas ran for the embassy; Cormac covered them by raising a giant wooden beam behind his back and spinning it like a chopper rotor, knocking South Myanmese aside. Then, he too leapt in and slammed the beam across the huge metal doors, sealing the embassy and everyone inside. Even then, though, horrible screams from the desperate people could be heard.

Harry led his 10 Auror colleagues and the 83 SeaSquiddies up through floor after floor of the almost deserted embassy. The cries of the South Myanmese got fainter with the sealing of each door behind them. At last, they made it to the embassy roof. It did not take long for another chopper to appear on the embassy helipad. The men scrambled up the ladder to the helipad and waiting bird, Harry waving them on, like a coach telling a baseball player to steal home. The chopper's average capacity of 30 was quickly met and exceeded as men crammed into what was probably the last flight out; some guys were having to sit on the floor and even in each other's laps to make as much room as possible. Each time some were waved on, the pilot would raise the bird to see if it could get liftoff. Finally, the bird could just barely clear the helipad.

"That's it, she can't take anymore, Harry!" Ron called to his brother-in-law. Harry looked back. Only he and his 10 Auror mates remained. He turned back to Ron, ready to ask if they could push the last of them aboard, but Ron's look gave him an answer. With a sigh, Harry approached the pilot, his friend Tom Berry.

"I hate meeting like this," Harry laughed, trying to diffuse the tension. Berry nodded. "I'll get them outta here, Potter, I promise," he said. He turned back to the controls, but Harry, hearing the explosions of the Death Eaters and North Mynamese in the distance, grabbed his arm.

"Make sure you come back for us," he implored, emphasizing every word the only way he knew how. "Don't leave us here." Berry nodded and the chopper lifted off, leaving the 11 Aurors - Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Michael Corner, Ernie Macmillan, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Nigel Wolpert and Cormac McLaggen - stranded on the last British territory in South Myanmar.


	2. Chapter 2: Planning a Rescue

**Planning a rescue: Ministry of Magic, United Kingdom**

Secretary General of Aurors Kingsley Schaklebolt stared at the major before him, who had delivered a ministerial order from Minister of Magic Dennis Creevey stating that the evacuation of South Myanmar be halted. Kingsley couldn't believe it. He still had a dozen or so of his boys trapped on the embassy roof there, and the Minister wanted to halt the evacuation?

"Major Sartker," he growled. "I want you to inform the entire chain of command up to the Minister of Magic himself of one important fact. I will personally sue anyone, irrespective of service or rank, who halts those flights until all our Aurors in this evacuation are safely aboard those ships. _Are we clear on that?_ "

"Sir, yes, sir," Sartker said happily.


	3. Chapter 3: Anxious Loved Ones

**Anxious loved ones: The Burrow, United Kingdom**

Ginny Potter had not been in her office all day. She was helping Hermione Weasley recover from giving birth to her and Ron's son only three weeks before. Also, the hasty evacuation ending a seven-year military quagmire was riveting the TV screen. Breaking News coverage had alerted to them of the 11 Aurors, their husbands among them, still stranded on the embassy roof - surrounded by frantic refugees now trying to force their way inside and enemy soldiers approaching the capital of Naypyidaw.

"They'll be alright, Hermione," Ginny reassured her sister-in-law, as she watched her breastfeeding baby Hugo. "My brother and Harry are tough. They'll make it through. A chopper will come back for them." No sooner had she said those words than the voice of one of her other sisters-in-law, Audrey Weasley, could be heard. She had just left the Minister of Magic position three months earlier, and part of her legacy while in office was coming to an end.

"What do you mean, you can't get a chopper, Dennis?!" she screeched to her successor. "My legacy is on the line and so is yours - not to mention the butts of two of my brothers-in-law! Get a bloody chopper to them now, or you'll have Potter and Weasley's wives to deal with - not to mention me!" She slammed the receiver down in frustration, and stomped into the sitting room.

"Sorry, Ginny, Hermione. He is so infuriating sometimes! Don't know why I picked him as my Deputy…"

"It's all right, Audrey," Hermione responded as she burped Hugo. "But, make sure my husband and Harry get out safely. I don't care what you or Dennis have to do. Just get them out safely." She turned back to the TV screen, which now showed pictures of the British embassy in Naypyidaw. She could faintly make out figures on the embassy roof. Unable to watch anymore, she turned off the TV. She needed to get 20-month old Rose to bed anyway.

As Hermione tucked her little girl into bed and gave her a goodnight kiss, Rose asked, "Mummy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Is Auntie Audrey getting mad because Daddy and Unca Harry gonna die?"

"No, precious, of course not. Your daddy and uncle are brave men - some of the bravest Mummy's ever known. Auntie Audrey is talking to her Ministry friends right now to get them back safe and sound."

She left her daughter with a parting "I love you." As she went to bed, thoughts and prayers went through her mind. _Ron has to get out. Has to,_ she thought. _He needs to see our baby. And Rosie needs her daddy back_.


	4. Chapter 4: The Waiting Game

**The Waiting Game: Rooftop of the UK Magical Embassy, Naypyidaw**

Harry Potter took a swig of fire whiskey from a half-empty bottle as he surveyed the other ten around him. Night had fallen on the city. The North Myanmese and Death Eaters had not arrived yet, but were fast approaching.

By the light of their wands, he saw Seamus, Dean and Neville playing cards. Anthony Goldstein lay against the helipad ladder, nursing a sword wound to the leg where a deranged South Myanmese man had attacked him at the embassy gate. Nigel and Terry Boot were pretending that an incoming chopper was communicating with them through a half-busted radio. Ernie Macmillan glared in their direction.

"Can it, you morons. Nobody's there. Nobody's listening."

Now, the boys went around again, asking what they all were thinking.

"Think they left us?"

"Shut up, asshole."

"Relax. Chopper's coming."

"It better, or Creevey's ass will be sued."

"You're letting the DE's get in your head. Just chill out, mate."

Earlier that day, the eleven had taken a vote. If worst came to worst and a chopper did not come, they would go down fighting defending this rooftop - eleven to zero. Fight to the death. Like at the States' Alamo.

Harry looked up. Stars twinkled above. Far below, he could see the South Myanmese keeping vigil around the embassy. Occasionally, a cry could be heard from a baby down there, or from a South Myanmese refugee trapped behind the sealed door leading to the roof, as a group of those who had broken into the embassy waited to storm the chopper that they were sure would come. It seemed all of Naypyidaw was here.

Poor, crumbling, frightened Naypyidaw.

"Auror Department Head Harry James Potter, Wizarding Britain Auror Corps," the Chosen One said to himself. "Last commander of magical British forces in Myanmar. Got all the answers. Field-grade material. No sweat, not a drop."

"Hey, Potter, gimme a swig of that, will ya?" Michael Corner sauntered over and plopped down next to him. Harry passed him the bottle and Michael downed a bit.

"How's Ginny doing?"

"Probably pissed I didn't get the hell outta Dodge sooner. She'll fry my butt when I get home; I'm preparing myself for the inevitable Bat-Bogey Hex."

Michael laughed. "Her signature curse. She hit me at least twice with that when we were dating…." His voice trailed and he chanced an awkward look at Harry. Harry just grinned and punched him on the arm.

"Chill, mate. Past's in the past, right?"

"Yeah, you and her are far more suited for each other, Harry. I could never have tamed her the way you did."

"Tamed isn't the right word, Michael. I never could do that to her or anyone. She's an independent spirit."

"True. Besides, I'll have my own wife on me when I get back Union-Jack-side. She's Muggle, so she's probably hysterical with worry right now, not really knowing what's going on."

Harry smirked at this new personal update. "Yeah? What's her name?"

"Sarah. We're having a baby in September, so she tells me."

Harry laughed. "Congrats, mate. Happy for ya."

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were preparing for a fitful sleep, bringing out bedrolls. Anthony pulled the white gauze from his leg wound and let it fly across the rooftop. It left a blood-red streak on the concrete, as he replaced it with brand new gauze.

Ron was setting up his bedroll next to the crude bonfire the men had made. Between that, he would look at a golden locket around his neck. Inside were photos of him and Hermione on their wedding day, as well as at Rose's birth, and a third taken from an old Christmas card. Just then, another bedroll dropped next to his, followed by Cormac McLaggen.

"What you looking at, Weasley?" Ron jumped and started to stash the locket away beneath his shirt, before pausing and muttering, "My family." After a moment, he reluctantly held it out for Cormac to see. Cormac nodded in approval.

"You and Granger. Might have known. She looks great; I can see why I fancied her back in school."

Ron's face turned beet-red, even in the firelight - something that was not missed by Cormac.

"Relax, Weasley. I was way outta her league, being a bigheaded prat and all. Never could've competed with you anyway. She had the hots for you back then, I could see it. You're meant for each other. Besides, she was too fierce and fiery."

Ron was taken aback at this admission/partially-backhanded compliment. "And that's just what I love about her. Thanks, Mc…ah…Cormac." The pair grinned at each other before flopping back to sleep.

"Night, Ron."

"Night, Cormac."

* * *

Dawn and the new month of May arrived early that next morning. Anthony Goldstein heard the chopper first, then Harry, then the other nine. Nothing but a speck in the sky above the early morning fog. Hope on whirling wings. Slowly, the silhouette grew against the rising sun.

"Pop the gas, boys!" Harry ordered his men.

Seamus and Dean let go of the door behind which the hysterical mob of South Myanmese, who by now had seen the chopper too, choked from the tear gas the two Aurors had released. Big cans. Clouds thicker than smoke, the morning fog, even pea soup. It instantly covered the roof and filled the stairway leading to it. Nobody, not even the Aurors, had a gas mask amongst their meager belongings.

Nigel Wolpert leapt aboard last, just as pilot Tom Berry lifted the chopper off its wheels. The pilot's eyes were so full of tears from the gas (not to mention sleep deprivation from flying through the night without stopping) that he had to set down to right the plane and lift off a second time. Ahead of a swarm of frenzied people, the chopper cleared the helipad of the embassy.

Potter, Wolpert, Goldstein, Finnegan and Thomas watched the pad grow small. Ron Weasley, Cormac McLaggen, Neville Longbottom, Michael Corner, Terry Boot and Ernie Macmillan all looked, too.

One last glance at Myanmar. A final memory. Seven-years' thought. Aimless, hopeless, lost people crowded atop the embassy and shrank in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

**Reunion: London-Heathrow Airport, United Kingdom; May 6th, 2008**

The airport was crowded with people. Out on the tarmac, there was huge excitement. The last 11 Aurors would be coming home that day.

When the helicopter touched down and the men came down the stairs, Ginny Potter ran to her husband and threw her arms around him. Hermione Weasley was close behind, and she leapt upon Ron, kissing him like mad. Suddenly, she found that they were in a bathroom stall instead of the tarmac; Ron must have Apparated them inside the airport for privacy. She shivered with excitement.

She wrapped her legs around Ron, as her husband slammed her against the bathroom stall wall. They were making out feverishly now; gasping for air.

"Welcome home, my love," Hermione trilled happily in between kisses. She sighed. "I missed you so much!"

"Merlin, I missed you something awful, Hermione! And Rosie! And our baby!" Ron began to stroke her in intimate places: her breasts, her bum, and then her womanhood. She became very hot and wet, but resisted.

"No, no, Ron, we can't do this here."

"I haven't seen my wife in months; I think I deserve a good shag!" Ron protested.

"I know, and when we get home, we'll shag until we can't move; I promise. I'll make love to you till you're sore," Hermione promised with a whimper. "But right now…" and she squirmed out of his embrace and gave him a smile, "don't you want to see your son, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron gaped, and seemed to notice her much flatter stomach for the first time.

"When?!" he demanded. Correspondence between soldiers and loved ones had been hard to come by, and even discouraged by the Ministry, during those last terrifying months of the war. Hermione's smile, meanwhile, broadened.

"April 8th."

"What's his name?"

"Hugo Ronald Weasley" Hermione told him with relish. Ron nearly puffed out his chest with pride at the realization that his son – _their_ son – had been partially named after him. Then he paused. He said the name to himself. His wife was now searching his face with slight apprehension, wondering if he would agree with, even like, her decision. Finally, Ron smiled.

"I love it! And I love you!" He kissed her once deeply, passionately. He heard Hermione hum with pleasure against his lips; apparently overjoyed that Ron approved of their child's name. Upon breaking the kiss, Ron then said, "Of course the name of our child is perfect, just like his sister's - after all, his mummy is perfect in every way and makes sure of it!" Hermione blushed furiously and nearly cried – so touched was she by Ron's compliment. Then, Ron seemed to realize something important.

"Wait - where _is_ our son, anyway?"

Hermione held out her hand to him with a smile, and pulled him toward the bathroom door. "Come with me," she practically giggled.

Ron adored baby Hugo from the moment father and son saw each other, and made sure to tell anyone who would listen how elated he was that the boy's middle name was his own. It was a great cap to a wonderful reunion after a difficult time for the wizarding world.


End file.
